Droideka/Original
(Destroyer Droid) | type=Special | aff=Separatist Alliance | primary=Repeating Blasters | other=Shield Emitter }} Droidekas are one of the two special units only available to the CIS. Their Repeating Blasters shoot rapidly (even though they will eventually overheat) and can even be used when the shield is destroyed, giving the unit a big advantage. Also, droidekas can roll up into a ball and travel very quickly around the map by hitting the crouch command. Their shields cannot be deployed while rolled up and you cannot obtain the flag in this manner either. Droidekas are easily weakened once their shields are depleted, so be careful in enemy territory. This unit is best put to use as a support unit, an obstacle in hallways and quick hit-and-run tactics. When standing, they walk very slow. They are used widely because of their versatility. They are hard to acquire one in an online match. In addition, droidekas are the only infantry class that is not vulnerable to critical hits by being hit in the "head". Attacks (SWBFII) Attacks (SWBFI) Gallery Droideka on Utapau.jpg|A Droideka on Utapau. Droideka_Tatoo.jpg|A Destroyer Droid. droideka.jpg|a Droideka on Kamino in SWBFI. droideka_440_1096075305.jpg|A Droideka. Original geonosis map 3.jpg|A Droideka on Geonosis. 1droideka.jpg|A Droideka. Skins Like the Magna Guard the Droideka does not change it's skin on any map. Tactical Analysis *The Droideka is a very defensive unit. *When curling into a ball to travel somewhere, the player should make sure the have allies around them to protect them from attack; after all, in ball mode they are their most vulnerable. *Droidekas are slow deploying from ball mode into attack mode and enemies should take advantage of this. *A player should plan out when and where they will deploy from and into modes; transforming into ball mode in the midst of a group of enemies is not smart. *A Droideka should remember their shield will only start depleting once it is hit. As such, Droidekas should transform into attack mode and deploy shields well before enemies come. *Circling a droideka while attacking the shield is a good way of destroying the shields, but this can be circumvented by having allies near the droideka. *There should always be at least one Droideka defending a Command Post of Flag Capture point. *Droidekas can also be used as the back line of an offensive. *Droidekas, if prepared beforehand, can be very useful in enclosed spaces. *Attack from Jet Troopers and ground-based units can quickly deplete the shields of a droideka. *The best tactic against a droideka is to lay a mine. If the droideka roll on it or even walk on it with the shields up, the mine will kill it instantly, ripping through the shields, if that is the case. Trivia *The Droideka has the least weapons of any in-game playable unit. *in SWBFI the droideka's sheild last's a lot longer than in any other battlefront game. *The droideka's shield can be destroyed with eleven shots from a Blaster Rife, two shots from a Rocket Launcher or 9 shots from a Sniper Rifle. *Oddly, droideka is the only unit known to actually shoot underwater. *Droidekas have and advangtage in Jabba's Palace because they cannot be killed by the rancor. *The health of an unshielded droideka is roughly equivalent to those of a standard infantry unit if not less. *In the original Battlefront, an unshielded droideka can withstand 3 shots from a sniper rifle but in Battlefront II, it can only withstand 2. Links *Back to Infantry Category:Separatist Alliance Classes Category:Infantry Category:Clone Wars Era